The  Suite Life Of  The Disney  Princesses
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: The   Disney  princess  convention   comes   to   Boston,   guess   where   their   staying?
1. Chapter 1

The Suite Life of the Disney Princesses

by Kim's #1 Fan

Hello, this is my first time without a beta reader, so please be gentle.

Please read review.

I do not own the Disney Princess or the Zack & Cody characters, this is purely for fun, not profit.

Chapter 1

It Begins

Zack & Cody Martin awoke to hear their mother screaming.

They jumped out of their beds and ran to see what was the matter.

"Guys," said Carrie Martin when her twin sons ran into her room.

"I don't know what happened, but I lost a finger last night." she cried.

"Let me see your hand mom."

said Cody, (her smart son.)

As Cody looked at his mothers hand, Zack looked at his own hand.

"Hey!" said Zack,

"I lost a finger too!"

" Wait a minute," said Cody,

"I've just noticed something, mom, your more colorful then you were last night."

"Cody," asked Zack, " Are you saying we're in a comic book?"

"Of course not Zack, that would be impossible. I'm saying we're in a cartoon."

"What??" asked Carrie, "But how?"

"I have no idea mom," continued Cody.

"but let's go down to the lobby and see if anyone has any answers."

So they all got dressed, and went to the elevator, and rode to the lobby.

As the doors opened, they heard Mr Moseby asking the same question their mother just did.

"Why are we all Cartoons?" the Bald black manager of the Tipton asked his staff.

He was pacing back and forth in front of everyone.

Maddie Fitzpatrick, the candy counter girl was reading a newspaper.

"Here," she said handing Mr. Moseby, the paper she'd been reading.

"Maybe this will explain somethings."

Mr. Moesby took the paper and read sarcastically,

"Oh!, A sale at the Gap!"

Maddie in one fluid motion took the paper from Mr. Moesby, turned it over, and gave it back.

"Oh," said Mr Moesby reading the headline on that page.

"The Disney Princess convention will be held in Boston this weekend.

While in Boston, the princesses will be staying at the world famous Boston Tipton."

Mr . Moseby suddenly looked up from the paper, and ran over to his registration desk, and checked his computer to see who was coming in today.

"Snow White? Cinderella? Jasmine?

Who are these people?" asked a confused Mr. Moesby .

"Mr. Moesby," asked Maddie sweetly,

"when was the last time you went to a movie?"

"Well you see Madeline," began Mr Moesby,

"When I was growing up, I never had the time, and..."

"Mr Moesby, since I know everything about the disney princesses," began Maddie nicely, "and you know absolutely nothing about them, why don't we switch jobs for the weekend?"

Mr. Moesby thought about this for a minute, then he heard Esteban shouting, "Someone's coming!"

"Alright," he said handing Maddie his manager's jacket, and taking her candy counter vest,

"but when this weekends over, I want it back."

"Oh of course, Mr. Moesby." said Maddie taking the jacket , putting it on and running behind the registration desk.

Then she noticed Zack and Cody standing off to the side.

"We're gonna need some help, how would you guys like jobs as bellhops for the weekend?"

"Paid??" they asked together.

Maddie looked over at Mr. Moesby, who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your hotel now Madeline."

"All right guys, but just for the weekend.

Now hurry and suit up."

said Maddie.

Zack and Cody ran off, minutes later they returned in bellboy outfits.

Just as they got back, a beautiful young woman walked into the hotel.

She had long red hair down her back, and she carried a fish bowel, with a fish in it.

And she was followed by a red crab.

Thats all for this chapter, it was just a setup.

The next chapter will be longer.

As always, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi, I'm back again with another chapter, as always, please read & review.

Once again, I do not own the Disney Princesses or the characters from Zack & Cody.

This is all in fun.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 : The Princess arrive.

Princess Ariel walked up to the registration desk.

She wore a beautiful green dress,

with a matching bow in her long red hair making a pony tail.

Carefully she placed the gold fish bowel on the registration desk.

"Now Flounder," she said to the fish,

"you be good while I sign us in."

Maddie was shocked to her the little yellow fish with blue stripes answer,

"Yes Ariel."

"Good Morning," said Ariel sweetly to Maddie, and looking at her manager's jacket, she asked questioningly, "Mr. Moesby?"

"Oh no," replied Maddie quickly,

"see this is my first day on the job, and I just borrowed this from a friend, my name is Maddie, Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Oh," replied Ariel sweetly,

"Well then here," she reached into

her purse, pulled out a star fish, and whispered something to it.

Then she handed the star fish to Maddie.

"Just put this over the badge, and you won't have any problem."

Maddie looked at the star fish.

It read in gold letters, ' Maddie Fitzpatrick, Manager of the Boston Tipton.'

"Why thank you," she said sweetly putting the star fish on her jacket.

"Now, lets get you checked in."

Maddie checked the computer while Ariel signed the register.

"Alright," said Maddie still looking at the computer,

"It says here, you asked for an extra extra large bathtub."

"Yes," replied Ariel.

"See I have to sleep in water, to be comfortable, so it's either that or I sleep in Boston Harbor, and I want to be here for the convention."

"Oh O.K.," said Maddie, "I understand now."

"All right, Ariel," she said handing her some keys.

"You'll be in room 3a, would you like some help with your luggage?"

"Yes please." replied Ariel.

Maddie rang the bell on the desk.

Esteban turned to Cody and whispered ,

"That's You."

Cody stood up brushed back his blond hair and ran out to the registration desk.

"Ah, here we are," said Maddie.

"Take Mrs. Ariel to her room 3a."

Cody took one look at the beautiful redhead, and replied,

"I'll take her anywhere she needs to go."

He was instantly struck by Cupid's arrow.

"Oh," said Ariel with a smile,

"How sweet, listen," she said picking up the gold fish bowel.

"would you mind carrying my crab please, along with that bag?"

she said pointing at her small overnight back, and the small red crab, beside it.

"Not at all, sweetie." said Cody sweetly, picking up both items.

"Follow me please Darling." said Cody leading her to the elevator.

Ariel had a confused look on her face for a minute, but then just shrugged her shoulders and followed.

Soon, after the elevator left, another Princess entered.

She had Long black hair which she wore in a long black pony tail.

Her hair was tied up in light blue ribbons the same color as her pantaloons, and her matching top.

A small monkey sat on her shoulder.

"Now Abu," she said sternly to the monkey, shaking a finger at him.

"Do not touch anything! Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah." replied the monkey as if he'd heard it all before.

She walked up to the register,

and Maddie just stared at her.

"Oh my gosh... your Princess Jasmine, your my favorite Disney princess of all."

"Oh well thank you Maddie?"

asked jasmine looking at her star fish badge.

"Yes your highness," said Maddie excitedly, "Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Um, Maddie, what room am I in?" asked Jasmine sweetly.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Maddie, once again a professional.

"Your in room 3b, right next to princess Ariel."

"Oh Great, we always have such fun together." said Jasmine happily signing the register.

"Would you like some help with your...Carpet???" asked Maddie noticing the flying carpet which carried Jasmine's luggage.

"Oh, yes please."

Maddie rang the bell, and just seconds after the bell stopped ringing, Zack appeared, and looked up lovingly at Jasmine.

"Zack, take the princess up to room 3b." said Maddie.

Zack just stood there looking up at the beautiful Princess.

"Zack?" said Maddie again still no response.

"ZACK!!!" yelled Maddie, still no response.

Finally, the little monkey Abu,

went over to Jasmine's other shoulder, (close to Zack's head, and knocked on Zack's head.)

"huh," said Zack, finally coming too.

"I said," repeated Maddie patiently,

"take the princess to her room, 3b."

"Oh right." replied Zack grabbing the bags from the flying carpet and moving towards the elevator.

Jasmine knelled down and whispered to Maddie,

"I think this is going to be a problem."

"Oh, I know it is," replied Maddie, "but don't worry, we'll take care of it."

And with that, Jasmine followed Zack into the elevator and up to her room.

Maddie went back to work, and then the elevator opened, and Maddie's best friend London Tipton, (daughter of the millionaire owner of the Tipton,)

ran out and over to the candy counter.

"Hit me candy girl." she said without even opening her eyes.

She was shocked to hear Mr. Moesby say,

"Cash or Charge?"

She stared at Mr. Moesby, then screamed,,

"Ahhh!! It's an alternate universe!"

"London." said Maddie calmly,

"I'm over here."

London ran over to the registration desk.

"What's going on?" she asked her friend.

"Well," began Maddie,

"The Disney Princesses are having there convention here in Boston this year, and..."

Before she could continue, London was jumping up and down and yelling "Yeah Me, Yeah Me!"

"What do you mean, 'yeah me yeah me?" asked Maddie imitating her friends jumping up and down.

"Well, the Disney Princesses are here." replied London excitedly.

"Yeah So," said Maddie.

"So, there gonna ask me, to be one of them."

"But London, your not a princess."said Maddie sweetly,(as if she were talking to a little kid.)

"So? Daddy always calls me his little Princess.

Catch ya later Candy girl." said London flaunting her beautiful looks, just as another Princess entered the hotel lobby.

She had long beautiful blond hair and wore a beautiful gown, which kept changing color from Pink to Blue.

Suddenly she stopped and appeared to say to no one.

"Could we please settle on a color, and stick with it?"

Then as if from no where her three good fairies appeared.

"Sorry dear," said Flora,

"I know how beautiful you are in Pink, but Merry weather," she said snidely to the pudgy little fairy,

"keeps saying you look so much better in Blue."

"Well, then," began Aurora sweetly, "Why not a compromise, either a Pink dress with Blue trim, or a Blue dress with Pink trim."

"What a wonderful idea dear."

said Fauna, the thin third good fairy.

"What color do you choose, dear?"

asked Flora.

"Pink, with blue trim." said Aurora confidently.

"Wonderful," said Flora happily, while Merry weather stomped her feet.

"Now Merryweather," said Aurora sweetly,

"Don't be a sore loser, you can do the trim."

"Fine." said the dejected little fairy pointing her wand at Aurora's trim,

and changing it from white to blue. Then all three fairies disappeared.

"You handled that wonderfully."

said Maddie when Aurora came up to register.

"Oh why thank you, Maddie?"

asked Aurora eying Maddie's

new star fish badge.

"Yes." replied Maddie happily.

Maddie went to her computer while Aurora signed the register.

"Here we go, Princess Aurora, room 3c."

"Thanks ever so." said Aurora nicely, grabbing her keys.

"Uh Aurora, before you leave, do you think you could," she motioned to her manager's jacket,

which was now turning from Pink, to Blue, to Green.

"Ladies, please!"

Suddenly her jacket stopped changing from Pink to Blue, but remained on Green.

"Fauna, I said please."

"Sorry dear, I thought green was her color."

"Well actually," began Maddie,

"it is my color, could you tell her thank you for me?"

"You can tell her yourself."

And then a little old lady fairy appeared in front of Maddie.

"Fauna?" she asked.

"Yes dear." asked the fairy.

"Thank you ever so much." said Maddie.

"Your very welcome child." said Fauna then she disappeared.

Then Maddie asked Aurora,

"Would you like some help with your luggage?"

"Yes please." replied Aurora.

Maddie rang the bell, and Esteban was there.

"Esteban, could you please carry Mrs. Aurora's bags up to room 3c."

"Yes Mam." said Esteban, picking up the bags and carrying them to the elevator.

"Thanks again Maddie." said Aurora waving to Maddie,

"Oh by the way," continued Aurora, stepping into the elevator,

"I love your hair."

"Oh, why thank you." replied Maddie with a big smile.

Suddenly Cody returned holding a green piece of material to his chest.

Then the elevator came down, Ariel stepped out, marched over to Cody, and grabbed the piece of material from him, then said nicely to him,

"Sorry Cody, but I need that, but I will give you this." she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Cody smiled happily, he was dazed.

Ariel walked past Maddie, and said "When I get in the elevator, throw some water on him, that'll wake him up." she said with a wink.

And then she was back in the elevator.

"May I?" asked Mr. Moesby hopefully.

"Go ahead, I've got another princess coming in." replied Maddie having seen a coach arrive.

Mr. Moesby quickly grabbed a water glass, filled it and threw it at Cody.

Cody sputtered, then moved to his waiting spot.

Maddie watched in amazement as the coach turned into a pumpkin.

"Oh," said Mr. Moesby, having also seen the change,

"Even I know who that is, that's Cinderella."

"Yes," replied Maddie excitedly,

"and she's my favorite original

Disney Princess."

Cinderella walked into the lobby carrying her pumpkin, and there were also two small mice sitting on her shoulders, (one on each shoulder.)

She was wearing a beautiful powder blue ball gown, matching gloves, and glass slippers.

"Beautiful gown, Cinderella." said Maddie when she came up to register.

"Thanks," replied Cinderella,

"but I think it's a little much for a convention."

Then she turned and said to no one,

"Fairy Godmother?"

As if from nowhere an old woman appeared wearing a blue coat and hood.

"Oh Just what we need,"

exclaimed Mr Moesby,

"Another little old lady with a wand."

"Oh," said Cinderella turning back to Maddie,

"is Aurora here already?"

"Yes she is." Maddie replied nicely.

"Oh wonderful, we always have such fun together."

The fairy Godmother cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Cinderella,

"I got side tracked."

"That's quite alright dear." said the fairy Godmother sweetly.

Then Cinderella turned back to her Fairy Godmother and said,

"I need an outfit change, this is nice for a ball, but I'm at a convention."

"Yes, your quite right dear." said the Fairy Godmother, and she took out her wand, touched it to Cinderella's gown and said "Bibbidi Bobbity Boo."

And the gown magically turned into a beautiful powder blue dress.

"This is nice," said Cinderella, "But how about something a little more modern?"

"Oh of course, child," said the Fairy Godmother sweetly.

"So sorry dear," then once again, she touched her with her magic wand, and said,

"Bibity Bobbity Boo!"

And the dress, magically turned into a powder Blue skirt, a White blouse top, and a Powder Blue Jacket, and Powder Blue heels.

"Perfect!" said Cinderella.

"Thank you fairy godmother."

" Your very welcome dear."

said the Fairy Godmother disappearing.

Then Cinderella turned around, and signed the register while Maddie checked her computer for her room number.

"Here we are," said Maddie,

"Room 3d." she gave Cinderella the key.

"By the way," she continued,

"I have to tell you, you are my favorite original Disney Princess."

"Why thank you Maddie." replied Cinderella blushing.

"Now," said Maddie, getting back to business,

"Would you like some help with your pumpkin?"

Cinderella laughed,

"No thanks Maddie, I've got it.

But, do you allow mice at the Tipton?"

"No, we usually call exterminators."

joked Maddie.

Cinderella looked worriedly at her two mouse friends.

"No," said Maddie, "Seriously, for those two," she said pointing at the two mice,

"No problem. Why I'll even have room service send up a wheel of

their favorite cheese for them. What'll it be guys?" she asked the two mice.

"Cheddar or swiss?"

Both mice clapped their paws excitedly.

"Well, then how about one wheel of each?"

Both mice applauded madly.

"Alright guys," said Maddie, "I'll send it right up."

Cinderella, her pumpkin, the two mice & a soaking wet Cody, got into the elevator.

Next, a beautiful brown haired princess wearing a beautiful gold dress and gloves, entered followed by a walking clock, and a candelabra.

Before they could reach the registration desk,

Zack ran out of an elevator, closely followed by a very angry Jasmine.

Zack ran and hid behind Maddie.

"What did he do?" asked Maddie eying Zack.

"He asked me for a tip, for carrying my bags, so I knelt down to give him a gold piece, and he kissed me!"

"Zack!" said Maddie, astonished.

"Hey," said Zack, "A guy sees his chance he takes it."

"Go back to your room please Jasmine, and you have my promise," she looked threateningly at Zack , "This won't happen again."

"Thanks Maddie." said Jasmine sweetly to Maddie,

"and as for you," she said to Zack, " the next time you want a kiss, ask don't take all right." she smiled sweetly at Zack.

"Yes mam, Sorry about that." said Zack apologizing .

Then Jasmine turned and went back to the elevator.

Belle had just come up to the registration desk, while Zack tried to sneak away.

"Just a moment please miss," said Maddie.

"Freeze!" Maddie shouted at the escaping Zack. She grabbed him by the top of his head, and shoved him to a waiting Mr. Moesby,

who held him, while Maddie dialed the phone.

"Yes, Carrie, could you come to the lobby please? Thank you."

and she hung up the phone.

Then she turned to Mr. Moesby,

"Alright, she'll be here in a minute, let him go."

Moesby released the struggling boy and he ran for the door, just as he was heading out the door, he heard his mother,

"Freeze Mister!"

He stopped where he was turned around and said in his sweetest voice,

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Zackky," she replied and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and then dragged him to the registration desk.

"Maddie?" she asked surprised to see the young girl, instead of Mr. Moesby.

"Long story." replied Maddie.

"Nuff said." answered Carrie,

"Now what happened?"

"Well," began Maddie taking a deep breath,

"You know of course the Disney Princesses are having they're convention here at the Tipton."

"Yes," said Carrie eying Zack,

Just as she said that, Cody arrived in the elevator still soaking wet.

"What happened,"asked Carrie pointing at Cody.

"That's another story," replied Maddie ,

"anyway Zack was supposed to help Princess Jasmine to her room and carry her bags.

Well when they got there, he asked for a tip,

and of course Jasmine knelt down to give him a gold coin,

that's when he kissed her."

"He did What!" asked Carrie with a shocked look on her face.

"And Cody,"

Cody started to back away,

"Freeze!" said Carrie, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Come over here Cody." she said threateningly.

"Yes Mother." he said and came within grabbing distance.

"Why didn't you run?" asked Zack.

"Oh yeah right," laughed Cody dismissively,

"make things harder for myself, no thanks bro."

"Cody grabbed a piece of material from Princess Ariel's dress, but she came down and got it back, then she kissed him on the cheek."

"WHAT!" yelled Carrie.

"Mom," complained Cody, "it was just a peck on the cheek."

"So how did he get so wet?"

"Well" began Mr. Moesby,

"After the Kiss the boy was dazed, so I had to wake him up."

"So you threw water on him??"

asked Carrie, who was getting madder by the second.

"Carrie," began Maddie nicely,

"I still need them for the weekend, after that, you can ground them till they're 60, but right now,"

"All right fine," said Carrie,

"but we're gonna have a little talk about this tonight,"

and Carrie turned to leave.

And from inside the elevator she said, "and change him into a dry uniform, before he catches a cold."

and the elevator door shut.

Maddie turned to Cody and said sweetly, "Go dry your head, then ask Esteban for another uniform."

"Yes mam." replied Cody.

"Sorry about that," said Maddie turning to Princess Belle, who had already signed the register.

"Oh that's alright," she answered sweetly.

"I know just what your going through."

She noticed the Candelabra chasing a maid.

"Lumiere! Stop that this instant!"

The candelabra hopped over to Belle.

"Sorry, Belle." it said in a thick French accent.

"You bet your sorry," began the clock,

"why if I"

"Codsworth," said Belle,

"Now that is enough."

"Yes Belle." replied the clock with a very English accent.

"Now then," said Belle, turning back to Maddie,

"where were we?"

"Your in suite 3e. By the way, isn't that a little too dressy?"

asked Maddie referring to Belle's ball gown.

"Oh no dear. See, I have a change of clothes in my bag." replied Belle taking her key, and then she turned to her things and said,

"Follow me guys."

To everyone's amazement, the bags grew legs and everything followed Belle into the elevator.

The female elevator worker jumped as if she'd been goosed.

"Lumière!" said Belle sternly.

"Sorry." replied the Candelabra.

"You bet your sorry," began the clock,"

"Cogsworth, please," said Belle.

"Sorry." said the clock as the elevator doors shut.

Just as the elevator doors shut, the front door flies open and singing can be heard outside.

"High Ho, High Ho, it's to the hotel we go."

"Will you please stop singing that song!" asked a female voice.

Then into the hotel stepped Snow White. She wore a beautiful yellow dress, with a blue top, and puffy red and blue striped sleeves, and a red ribbon in her hair.

"I mean, I like the song guys, but all the way hear on the plane??? and then all the way from the airport???"

"Sorry Princess." said one of the little old men, wearing glasses.

Snow white stepped up to the register and smiled at Maddie.

"Ah, I see you've already met Ariel, she's such a nice person."

she said noticing her star fish badge.

"Oh yes," replied Maddie shaking hands with Snow white.

" now, you have room 3f."

"And it's got everything I asked for?" asked Snow White nicely.

"Yes your highness," replied Maddie, " one big bed for you, and seven little cots for the dwarfs."

"Thanks Maddie." said Snow White giving the keys, to the old dwarf with the glasses.

"Now Doc, you and the guys go up to the room, I'll be right up."

she said sweetly.

"Alright Princess." replied Doc.

And then the dwarfs turned and marched into the waiting elevator.

"High Ho, High Ho it's to our room we go." they sang.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING THAT SONG!!!"

Yelled Snow White.

The dwarfs silently went into the elevator.

Snow White turned sheepishly back to Maddie.

"Sorry." she said softly.

"Hey," said Maddie, "I understand."

Then Snow White went over to the Candy counter.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly, "but it was a long ride out to the airport, and an even longer flight here, and I'm kind of hungry."

"Oh, well of course you are madam," said Mr. Moesby nicely.

Then he went behind the counter and came back with a shiny red apple.

"Here you go," he said nicely.

Snow White took one look at the apple, and ran into the nearest elevator.

"What did I do?" asked a very confused Mr. Moesby.

"She's got Apple issues." said Maddie trying very hard not to laugh.

Cody walked up to Mr Moesby, tugged on his arm, and Moesby bent down. Cody whispered something to Moesby.

Suddenly Moesby looked shocked,

"Oh, You mean," everyone in the lobby nodded.

"and I just,"

Again everyone nodded.

"Oh no." said Mr. Moesby shaking his head in shame.

"Well," said Maddie,

"That's all the princesses, at least things can't get any worse."

As soon as she said that, a strong gust of wind blew the doors to the lobby open, and a beautiful Indian maiden stepped through, followed closely by a raccoon and a humming bird.

"Of course, I could be wrong." said Maddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there, you are friends, Chapter 2 is through.

I told you that would be a long one.

As always, please read and review.

And I'll be back soon with chapter 3, and some very special guests.


	3. Chapter 3

The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hey guys, it's me again, back with some more princesses, and also some special guest stars.

Before I go any further, I do not own any of the Disney Princesses or any of the gang from Zack and Cody.

As always, please read and review. Also, a special thank you to those

who've already read and reviewed.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The New Princesses

The Indian girl looked back at her two animal friends.

She had long Black hair that went all the way down to her hips, and she wore a dress that appeared to be made from Deer skin.

"You two stay here while I sign us in." she said to them.

"And Meeko," she said to the raccoon,

"Don't touch anything!"

The raccoon nodded his head.

She walked up to the registration desk.

"Good afternoon miss," said Maddie cheerfully.

"Good afternoon," she replied.

"is this where there holding the Disney Princess convention?" she asked smiling.

"Yes mam," said Maddie,

"your Pocahontas right?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes Mrs." said Pocahontas.

"But your not a Disney Princess are you?"

"No," she replied, then she reached

into the pocket of her dress,

"but I did get this by carrier pigeon."

She showed Maddie a note which read,

"Dear Pocahontas, here is my personal invitation to the next Disney Princess convention. Please come, it is very important, signed Princess Belle."

Maddie read this, then immediately

checked her computer.

"Oh," she said looking at her computer.

"here we are, your in suite 4a."

"Can I bring my pets?" asked Pocahontas.

"Well of course," said Maddie sweetly,

"just keep eye on Meeko O.K. ?" whispered Maddie.

"Oh of course." replied Pocahontas sweetly.

Then she took her key, called to her friends, and they all started to go into the elevator.

"Has anyone seen my ball point pen?" asked Mr. Moesby from the candy counter.

Pocahontas returned, and handed him his pen, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

Then she turned to her raccoon friend, and said,

"I told you not to touch anything Meeko!"

And then they all went into the elevator.

Soon after the elevator doors shut, the front doors opened again, and in came a beautiful Chinese girl.

She wore a beautiful Chinese robe, red with gold designs.

And sitting on her shoulder was a small red dragon.

"Oh I know who you are," said Maddie when she came to the register,

"but your not a Disney Princess either."

"I know," she said,

"but I got this the other day." she showed Maddie another invitation to the Disney Princess convention, this time signed by Cinderella.

Maddie checked her computer, but she still didn't see her name there.

"Sorry Miss Mulan, but your just not here." she said sadly.

"Hmm," began Mulan thinking,

"Ah, check under F."

Maddie checked her computer, and,

"Ah, here you are, Fa Mulan.

Sorry for the mix up." apologized Maddie.

"Oh it's all right. I get that all the time." smiled Mulan.

"Anyway," continued Maddie,

"Your in suite 4b, and I'll send up some hot hot hot extra hot hot wings for Mushu."

"Thanks Maddie, He'll love that."

replied Mulan nicely.

Mulan and Mushu went to the nearby elevator.

Just as the elevator shut, once again the front door opened.

But this time, no one came in.

"Well thats weird." said Maddie.

"Yes," agreed Mr. Moesby,

"Usually the door doesn't open unless someone's there."

Two minutes later, a beautiful red haired teenager came in.

She wore Black cargo pants, and a black long sleeve baby tee, which exposed her midriff.

"Yes Ron," she said into her cell phone, " I told you I'd call when I got here.

So I'm calling now."

There was a pause while she listened to her phone.

"No Ron, there are no princes here, only Princesses."

Another pause.

"Ron , I need to sign in now alright? I'll call you soon. Bye Ronnie."

She hung up her phone and started to walk into the lobby, when she heard a squeak.

She looked down and saw a tiny Strawberry blond mouse wearing a lavender jumpsuit.

"Gadget?" she asked the mouse who nodded happily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the mouse.

The mouse pointed over to the registration desk.

"You need to sign in?" she asked.

Once again, the mouse nodded happily.

So she picked up the mouse and carried her over to the registration desk.

"Yes miss," said Maddie to the teen.

"Can I help you."

"Oh no miss," began the teen,

"My friend was here first." she said pointing to the mouse.

"Your friend?" said Maddie questioningly.

"Hello." said the mouse.

"You can talk?" asked Maddie.

"Of course I can." replied the mouse nicely.

"All animals can talk, you just hear them as squeaks barks, and other sounds." said the teen.

"That's right Kim." said the mouse,

" I just took the time to learn to speak human." stated the mouse simply.

"Was that you who came in when the doors opened?" asked Maddie.

"Yep." replied the mouse smiling.

"Oh," said Maddie going to her computer.

"what's your name?" she asked.

"Gadget," replied the mouse nicely, "Gadget Louise Hackwrench."

"Here we are." said Maddie.

Suddenly Maddie looked puzzled.

"What is it Madeline?" asked Mr. Moesby.

"Well," said Maddie checking her computer again,

"It says please check under registration desk."

"Well then," said Mr. Moesby,

"Check under the desk."

"Yes, but I've been here all day,"

She looked under the desk and there, (As if by magic) had appeared a small mouse sized doll house.

There was a note attached, which read, 'please deliver this doll house and its occupant, (Mrs. Gadget L. Hackwrench ) to Princess Ariel as soon as occupant arrives.'

"Did you happen to get an invitation?" Maddie asked Gadget.

"Well of course," replied Gadget nicely,

"you don't come to these things uninvited you know."

Gadget reached into a pocket of her jumpsuit and brought out a tiny piece of paper.

Maddie checked a drawer of her desk and pulled out a magnifying glass.

She looked at the paper, and then said,

"O.K. , you check out.

Just sign in, and I'll call you some help."

She rang the bell as Gadget worked the pen, and signed her name.

Soon Cody appeared with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no," said Maddie sternly,

"not you pal. ZACK!"

Cody sulked away as Zack appeared.

"Take this mouse and doll house up to suite 3a please Zack."

said Maddie kindly.

"Yes Maddie." said Zack with a big grin.

"And Zack," continued Maddie sweetly without even looking up from her desk,

"No stopping in suite 3b please Zack, I don't want to have to call your mother again."

"Yes Maddie." said Zack frowning.

Zack picked up the doll house and the mouse and went to the elevator.

Then Maddie turned her attention to the teen.

"Alright, what's your name? And who invited you?" she asked curiously.

"Well," began the teen smiling,

"my name is Kim Possible and,"

Maddie stopped what she was doing,

"You mean teen hero Kim Possible? The one who can do anything?"

"Why yes," replied Kim modestly,

"and I was invited by Princess Jasmine."

She took out her invitation and showed it to Maddie.

Maddie checked her invitation and saw it was indeed signed by Princess Jasmine.

Then she went to her computer, and found Kim's room.

"Alright then Mrs Possible, your in Suite 4c.

Would you like some help with your bags?"

"Uh, no thanks Maddie, we've got them." Said Kim .

"We've?" asked Maddie with a perplexed look on her face.

"Yes Maddie, We've," then she turned to her bag, and said,

"Come on Rufus, we're going."

Then Maddie saw a small naked mole rat pick up Kim's luggage and follow her into the elevator.

"Well," sighed Maddie,

"I hope that's all."

"Madeline," said Mr Moesby,

"I must say, your doing an excellent job."

"Thanks Mr Moesby." said Maddie smiling.

"Coming from you, that means a lot."

The next day, all the princesses and the new wanna be princesses had breakfast together.

Then they all toured Boston together.

That afternoon, when they got back, they all went straight to a beautiful meeting hall, and all sat at a large round table, each princess had her favorite snack and drink.

Jasmine, (Who was the club president) sat eating her egg salad, and sipping her diet soda from a silver chalice.

Next to her Cinderella munched on Chocolate chip Cookies and drank milk, from her silver chalice.

Next to her, Snow White had Corn chips, and drank Iced tea.

Next to her, Aurora chatted happily with Belle, completely ignoring her graham crackers, and her chocolate milk.

Belle, between words with Aurora enjoyed her Potato chips and Ice water.

Meanwhile, Ariel was enjoying her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and her milk.

Suddenly Jasmine banged her royal Scepter on the table, the signal that the meeting should start.

"Ladies," she began,

"I now call this meeting of the Disney Princesses to order.

Cinderella would you please do roll call?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes Mrs President." said Cinderella standing.

"Ariel," began Cinderella.

"Here." replied Ariel.

"Aurora," said Cinderella,

"Here." said Aurora.

"Belle," said Cinderella.

"Here." said Belle.

"Cinderella, I'm Here.

Jasmine."

"I'm here too Cindy." she said teasingly.

Everyone laughed.

"And last, but certainly not least, Snow White."

"Present." she said.

"Alright Mrs. President, everybody's here."

"Alright, thanks Cindy," said Jasmine.

"Now then, as you all know, we always start our meetings by voting in new princesses, that way, they get to participate in any voting after.

Now, Cinderella will call in a nominee and tell us who is, sponsoring them and remember, all votes must either be unanimous or else by the majority.

Now Cinderella, the first new princess please."

Cinderella stood, and took out some cards.

"From Jamestown Virginia, sponsored by Princess Belle,

Pocahontas."

Pocahontas entered the room and stood in front of an empty chair.

"All in favor of Pocahontas becoming a Disney princess, say aye." said Jasmine.

Everyone at the table said,

"Aye."

"Any against?"

No one said anything.

"Then Princess Pocahontas, welcome to the Disney Princesses, you may be seated."

Pocahontas watched as her name magically appeared on the chair in front of her, and she sat down,

then, as if again by magic, a plate of corn chips appeared in front of her, along with a silver chalice filled with mountain spring water.

"Amazing." she said.

"Next." said Jasmine.

Cinderella changed cards,

"From bejing China, sponsored by Princess Cinderella," she giggled to her self.

"Fa Mulan."

Mulan walked into the room, even more beautiful then before.

"All in favor?" asked Jasmine.

"aye." said everyone.

"Any against?"

Once again no one said anything.

"Fa Mulan," began Jasmine,

"welcome to the Disney Princess club."  
Mulan watched as her name, magically appeared on a chair, and her favorite snack appeared in front of her.

"Rice Cakes, and mint tea. My favorite."

"Next." said Jasmine.

"From Middleton Colorado, Sponsored by our own Princess Jasmine,"

Everyone giggled, at Cinderella's little joke.

"Kim Possible."

Kim walked into the room and looked around, she knew she was in the presence of the greatest ladies ever.

"All in favor?" asked Jasmine.

All but one voice said

"Aye."

"Any against?" she asked.

Snow White stood.

"I'm sorry Jas," she began,

"but she is not a Princess, I demand a recount."

"All right," said Jasmine kindly,

"everyone who was before this meeting a princess will now vote."

All the original princesses stood,

leaving Pocahontas , and Mulan seated.

"Once again, all in favor of Kim becoming a Disney Princess say aye."

said Jasmine.

"Aye." said Ariel and then she sat down.

"Aye." said Aurora, and then she sat down.

"Aye." said Belle, then she sat down.

"Aye." said Cinderella, then she sat down.

"Aye." said Jasmine, then she sat down.

And finally Snow White said ,

"Nay."

"Sorry Snow," said Jasmine,

"but by a majority of five to one, she's in."

Then she turned to Kim.

"Kim Possible, please be seated."

she said.

Kim began to sit in her chair, but Snow White grabbed her and hugged her in welcome.

"Sorry Kim," she whispered softly,

"but I had to do what I felt was right."

"It's alright, your highness," replied Kim sweetly,  
"and to me, you'll always be the fairest of them all."

Then Snow White returned to her seat, and Kim sat down in hers, and marveled at the green salad that appeared in front of her, and the ice tea in the silver chalice.

"Next." said Jasmine.

"From New York," began Cinderella

"Sponsored by Princess Ariel,

Gadget Hackwrench."

"All in favor of Gadget becoming a Disney Princess, Say aye."

Jasmine Belle and Ariel said

"Aye."

"Any against?" asked Jasmine,

Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora said "Aye."

"Alright, Princesses," began Jasmine, "we have a stalemate.

Now, here's where the new princesses come in. Ladies," she motioned to the three new princesses,

"please stand."

Pocahontas Mulan and Kim stood.

"Pocahontas," began Jasmine, how do you vote?"

Pocahontas stood proudly and said,

"Aye."

"Mulan," said Jasmine,

"how do you vote?"

Mulan locked eyes with Gadget, and said,

"I am Sorry, little friend, but my vote is nay."

Then Finally, Jasmine turned to Kim,

"Kim Possible," she began,

"How do you vote?"

"Well," began Kim eying her small friend,

"Then, my vote is Aye!"

"Then, by a vote of Five to four, Gadget Hackwrench, Welcome to the Disney Princesses."

Gadget cheered, and sat at a tiny table, which magically appeared from nowhere, along with her chair, her snack,( Chocolate covered Strawberries,)

and her drink, (Chocolate milk.)

"Now," said Jasmine,

"We will now vote for Disney princess president, for next year."

Cinderella passed out sheets of paper, and pencils.

"Now, this will be a secret vote,

so don't sign your names. When your ready, let Cinderella know, and she will pick up your vote."

When they were all through, Cinderella picked up and counted all votes.

"Alright," began Cinderella after the votes were counted,

"We have 5 votes for Belle,

3 for Snow White,

and 2 for Ariel, so our new Disney Princess president, for next year is...

Belle!"

Belle stood up as everyone applauded her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly,

"Thank you all."

"And now," interrupted Jasmine,

"as my final duty as Disney Princess president, we have to vote somebody to be an honorary Disney Princess,

now this is someone who although she is not a princess shows all the quality, and the ideals and the sweetness, that it takes to be a princess.

Now Are there any nominations?"

Gadget raised her hand.

"Yes Princess Gadget?" asked Jasmine sweetly.

Gadget stood and said,

"I nominate Miss Maddie Fitzpatrick for Honorary Disney Princess."

"Any seconds?" asked Jasmine

All the princesses said,

"WE SECOND THAT."

"Alright then, Gadget, Make sure that Maddie comes in to pick up her award tomorrow night."

"And also," said a voice from the back of the room,

Every head turned to see Carrie Martin.

"Every one be sure to either visit the fairy god mother, or one of the three good fairies, for a ball gown,

and or alterations tomorrow, before the Disney Princess revue."

"Alright," said Jasmine,

"As there is no further business,

I suggest, we end this meeting, and enjoy our snacks.

All in favor?"

Every single princess said

"AYE!"

And then they all went back to eating, talking, and getting to know the four new princesses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What is A Disney Princess Revue you ask?

Come back next time to find out.

Once again, Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed.

See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello friends, I'm back again,

before I begin, a special thank you to my good friend Data Seeker,

for giving me a wonderful idea on how to add something to this chapter.

And now as always,

I do not own the Disney Princesses, Zack & Cody & co. , Kim Possible or

Gadget Hackwrench.

This was all in fun, so please don't sue.

Many thanks to those who've read my past three chapters, and please read and review this one as well.

And now,...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 : Show time

The door to Suite # 4b opened, and Mushu, Mulan's pet Dragon stepped out into the hallway, carrying a tray filled with assorted cheeses.

He walked over to Suite #4c, and knocked on the door.

"Hey man!" he yelled,

"You've got my Hot Hot Extra Hot & Spicy Hot wings! Open up!"

The door slowly opened and a naked mole rat stuck his head out into the hall way.

He immediately saw the platter of Cheese that Mushu was carrying.

"Cheese!" he cried happily.

"Yeah man," said Mushu, beginning to understand,

"I think our orders got messed up, and they sent me your Cheese, and you my hot wings.

Can I come in?"

Rufus opened the door wide, and Mushu saw his hot wings untouched.

"My Babies!" he cried happily, and he ran into the room.

Rufus was glad for the company, he was getting lonely.

Usually, when he traveled, it was him, his owner Ron Stoppable, and Ron's girl friend Kim Possible.

But this trip, it was just Rufus and Kim. (Ron had some home work to catch up on.)

The two new friends got to know each other.

"Yeah, " boasted Mushu,

"if it weren't for me, Mulan would have never saved China.

But enough about me, Who'd you come with man?"

Rufus whipped the cheese from his whiskers, and said calmly,

"Kim Possible."

Mushu spit out a bite of hot wing.

"Kim Possible??" he asked.

"Umhmm." replied Rufus eying his new friend.

"The Kim Possible?? The girl who can do anything??" asked Mushu, still astonished.

"Yep." replied Rufus proudly.

"Hey man," said Mushu, punching Rufus in the arm,

"You da rat."

The two new friends began talking about there many adventures.

Meanwhile in the front lobby, Maddie and Mr. Moesby were talking.

"Mr. Moesby, have you seen my star fish badge? It's missing."

"No Madeline, I have not.

But strangely enough, my gold pen is missing as well." replied Mr Moesby.

Before they could say another word, the front desk phone rang.

Maddie picked it up.

"Hello, front desk, this is Maddie."

She listened as the other person talked.

"Oh yes, Snow White," she said, then listened again.

"All six of their hats?"

She listened again.

"And Doc's glasses?!?"

"Well we'll certainly keep our eyes open your highness." she said sweetly.

"Yes mam. Good bye your highness."

she said and then hung up.

Before she could talk to a very confused Mr. Moesby, the phone rang again.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

Before she could say another word, the person on the other end was talking.

"Yes Miss Cinderella,"

She listened again.

"You fairy godmothers wand?!?"

She listened.

"And both of your glass slippers?!?

Right off your feet??!"

She listened as Cinderella gave her all the details.

"Uh huh, well don't worry Cinderella, we'll find everything. Yes, good bye Cinderella."

Then she hung up.

Suddenly, she knew who was the thief, but then the phone rang again.

"Hell-" before she could say another word, the person on the other end was already telling her of another theft.

"Yes Princess Aurora," she said kindly.

"All three of your Fairies wands?"

She listened carefully.

"Yes miss, I have some ideas as to the thief. Leave every thing to me."

She hung up the phone and reached for the in house microphone.

"Zack and Cody?" asked Mr. Moesby suspiciously.

"Not this time Mr. Moesby," said Maddie,

"These thieves were professionals."

"Did you say Thieves??"

"Yep."

"As in more than One?!?"

"Uh-huh."

Maddie turned on the Microphone.

"Would Princesses Jasmine & Pocahontas please report to the front desk, and bring your pets."

Minutes later, both elevators opened, and Jasmine, Pocahontas, Abu & Meeko stepped out.

"Hi Maddie," said Jasmine sweetly.

"Where's your badge?"

"Well, you see," began Maddie, nervously,

"that's part of the problem.

See, there's been a rash of thefts around the Tipton, and,"

Before Maddie could say another word, Abu had jumped off Jasmine's shoulder and was trying to run away, but Jasmine had him by the scruff of the neck.

Meanwhile Meeko also tried to escape, but Pocahontas had a strong grip on him.

"Alright Abu," threatened Jasmine,

"Empty em!"

"You Too Meeko." said Pocahontas.

Abu took off his tiny hat, and shook it, and out fell Three of the seven dwarfs Hats, one of Cinderella's glass slippers, two of the good fairies wands, and Mr Moesby's gold pen.

Meanwhile Meeko was pulling things out of his fur, three more dwarf hats , Cinderella's fairy godmothers wand, and her other glass slipper,

one more of the good fairies wands and Maddie's starfish badge.

"There's still something missing." said Maddie sadly.

"What?" asked both Princesses and Mr. Moesby together.

"Doc's Glasses." replied Maddie.

Pocahontas looked at Meeko who patted himself and showed her he didn't have them.

"Abu," threatened Jasmine,

"Now you give those glasses to me now little mister, or it's back to Agrabah for you Now!!"

Abu smiled sheepishly, then reached into the pocket of his vest, and pulled them out.

"That it?" asked Jasmine.

"That's it." replied Maddie happily.

"Now," asked Mr. Moesby,

"what are we going to do with these little thieves?"

"If you'll allow me," began Maddie carefully,

"I have an idea."

"Oh well of course Maddie." said Jasmine sweetly.

"What ever you think is best Maddie."

said Pocahontas.

"Zack!" she cried.

Seconds later Zack appeared, and Jasmine hid behind a counter.

"Yes Sweet thing?" he asked Maddie lovingly.

Maddie noticed Jasmine hiding.

"Oh don't worry Jas, this is normal for him."

Jasmine came out of her hiding place and realized that Zack didn't even notice her.

"Zackie sweetie," she cooed.

"Could you do little Maddie a big big favor? Pweese?"

"Anything for you Sweet thing." he replied sweetly.

"Good," she said smiling then reached into her purse, and came up with some money.

"Go to the nearest pet shop, and get me two very strong leashes."

"Yes my love." said Zack taking the money and running out the door.

"Until he gets back," began Maddie, but she never got a chance to finish, because five seconds later,

"I'm back." said Zack holding two very strong leashes.

He gave one to each princess.

Then Maddie decided to follow Princess Ariel example.

"Good," she said sweetly,

"now here's your reward."

and with that, she leaned in to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

After that, Zack just stood there with a silly grin.

Then she called,

"Esteban! Cody!"

The senior bell hop, and his junior partner appeared.

"Esteban, take these six dwarf hats and this pair of glasses to Snow White in suite 3F."

"Yes Maddie." he said and he ran into the nearest elevator.

"Cody, take these three wands up to Princess Aurora in suite 3C."

"Yes Maddie." he said with a big grin.

"And Cody," she said stopping him in his tracks.

"If I hear anything from Ariel, and I mean anything, I'm calling your mother."

"Yes Maddie." he said suddenly gloomy.

"Zackie sweetie," she said to the still stunned Zack.

"Yes my love?" he answered still dazed.

"Would you please take these glass slippers and magic wand to Cinderella in Suite 3D."

"At once my darling." he replied.

"Wait," cried Mr Moesby.

"How do you know that's her magic wand?" he asked.

Maddie handed him the wand and he read the writing.

"If lost, please return to the Fairy Godmother," and he handed the wand back to Zack.

"Hurry back sweetie." cooed Maddie.

"Yes my love." replied Zack.

He took off for the nearby elevator.

As soon as he left, Maddie said,

"Remind me to thank Ariel for teaching me that."

"Mmhmm." said Mr. Moesby.

Soon after, the phone rang again.

"Hello, This is the front desk." said Maddie formally.

"Oh hi there Gadget." she said as she listened.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"Well, if it's that important yes, I'll be there."

She hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" asked Mr. Moesby.

"I don't know," replied Maddie,

"but she wants me to be in the main ballroom tonight."

"But isn't tonight, the big Princess revue?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "but she must have a good reason."

That night, the ballroom was beautiful. There was a stage in front of the ball room, with a beautiful red curtain.

In front of the curtain stood a podium, and a large screen rolled down to show a small mouse in a lavender jumpsuit standing in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman," began Gadget,

"Introducing, next years president of the Disney Princess club, Princess Belle."

Belle stepped out from behind the curtain, and walked up to the podium.

"Thank You," she said to thunderous applause.

"One of my jobs as next years president is to give out this award."

she said holding up a golden wand.

"This is the honorary Disney Princess award. And it goes to someone who although she is not a princess shows all the beauty, grace and wisdom, to be a princess.

And this year, the winner is,,,,"

Maddie's best friend London Tipton was standing next to her, whispering,

"Please be me, Please be me, Please be me,"

"Maddie Fitzpatrick!"

Maddie was stunned.

London cried, and through her tears, she said,

"That was Fixed! I demand a recount!" and then she stormed out of the ballroom.

Maddie still stunned, began to slowly walk toward the stage.

She went up on stage and accepted her award from Belle.

"Thank You," was all she could say,

"Thank You All." then taking her award, she walked off stage.

"And now," said Gadget,

"Ladies and Gentleman, it's time for the Disney Princess Revue.

Ladies and Gentleman, Mrs. Carrie Martin..."

The lights dimmed down as the large screen rolled up and Gadget and her podium were carried backstage.

A spotlight showed Carrie standing on the stage in a beautiful red dress, and red gloves, and red heels.

A beautiful oriental song played in the background.

(Reflections from Mulan)

_look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?_" sang Carrie.

"_Now I See, that if I were truly to be my self, I would break my families heart."_

Mulan stepped from behind the curtain in a beautiful red and gold dress with chinesse designs.

"_Who can this someone be, staring straight back at me,"_ she sang motioning to Carrie.

"_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_

Then Carrie and Mulan began singing together.

"_Somehow I can not hide who I am, though I've tried, when will my reflection show, who I am inside?"_

Mulan began to slowly go back behind the curtain, as they continued singing.

"_When will my reflection show, who I am inside."_

Then a new song began to play.

( Colors of the wind from Pocahontas)

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry, to the blue corn moon."_ sang Carrie.

Just then Pocahontas stepped out from behind the curtain. She wore a beautiful brown ballgown.

"_Or ask a grinning bobcat why he grins?"_

Then Carrie and Pocahontas began singing together.

"_We can sing with all the voices of the mountains,_

_We can paint with all the colors of the wind,"_

Carrie turned to Pocahontas who was slowly backing up to the curtain.

"_You can hold the earth and still,"_

Pocahontas stopped moving and sang back to Carrie,

"_All you'll hold is earth until"_

Then they sang together,

"_You can Paint with all the colors, of the wind."_

Then Pocahontas walked behind the curtain, as new music began playing,

(Part of your world from The Little Mermaid.)

"_I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see em dancin, walkin around on those, (what's that word,) Feet."_

Ariel stepped out from behind the curtain, in a beautiful green ball gown.

"_Flippin your fins, you don't get to far, legs are required for jumpin dancin, strollin along down a (whats that word,) Street."_

Then Carrie and Ariel began singing together.

"_Up where they walk, Up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun,"_

Then Carrie sang to Ariel,

"_Wanderin Free,"_

then Ariel sang back to Carrie,

"_Wish I Could be,"_

Then they began singing together again as Ariel walked back behind the curtain.

"_Part of that World."_

Then new music began,

(A whole new world from Aladdin.)

"_A Whole new world, a new fantastic point of view._

_No one to tell us no, or where to go or say we're only dreaming."_

sang Carrie.

Jasmine stepped out from behind the curtain in a beautiful light blue ball gown.

" _A whole new world a dazzling place I never knew._

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

Sang Jasmine.

"_A Whole new World,"_ sang Carrie.

"_That's where we'll be,"_ sang Jasmine.

"_A thrilling chase,"_ sang Carrie.

"_A Wondrous Place."_ sang Jasmine.

Then they sang together as Jasmine started going behind the curtain.

"_For you and me."_

Carrie went behind the curtain as well this time.

Kim Possible stepped out in her mission clothes, and sang,

"_I'm on it," _ she sang,

"_I got it, I can do anything."_

Carrie stepped out from behind the curtain, in the same kind of outfit.

"_What you need, got your back._

_Just say the word I'm there."_ she sang to Kim.

"_When you find your world is caving in,"_ sang Kim to Carrie.

"_You can bet your gonna need a friend,"_ replied Carrie to Kim.

"_Someone to chase your fears away."_

sang Kim.

"_Away." sang Carrie._

Then Kim and Carrie sang together.

"_Away."_

They began dancing the same moves, and singing at the same time.

"_Say the word," _ they sang,

"_Make a call and We'll be there, anytime anywhere have you heard, _

_that we're all about saving your world, all you got to do is,"_

they stopped dancing, back to back, turned to the audience and whispered,

"_Say the word."_

Kim bowed to the audience and went back behind the curtain. While Carrie did the same.

One second later, Carrie returned in her red dress gloves and heels.

(Beauty and the beast theme plays)

Carrie begins singing,

"_Tale as old as time, True as it can be._

_Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly."_

Belle steps from behind the curtain, wearing a beautiful gold ball gown.

"_Just a little change, small to say the least._

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the beast."_

Then Carrie and Belle began singing together as Belle moved back behind the curtain.

"_Both A little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast."_

(Once upon a dream from sleeping beauty starts playing)

Aurora comes out from behind the curtain she's wearing a beautiful pink ball gown. and she begins singing,

"_I know you, I walked with you, once upon a dream."_

Carrie begins singing,

"_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."_

"_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem." _they sang together.

"_But if I know you, I know what you'd do. You'd love me at once, the way you did once"_

Aurora began moving behind the curtain.

"_Upon A Dream."_

(Someday My prince will come begins to play.)

"_Someday my prince will come,"_ began Carrie sweetly.

"_Someday we'll meet again, And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know."_

"_Someday when spring is here,"_ began Snow White stepping from behind the curtain,she wore a beautiful red ball gown.

"_We'll find our love anew."_

Then Carrie and Snow White sang together.

"_And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring,"_

Snow White slowly walked behind the curtain as she sang,

"_Someday when my dreams come true."_

(A dream is a wish from Cinderella begins to play.)

Carrie begins to sing,

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep."_

"_In dreams you will lose your heartaches,"_ begins Cinderella stepping out from behind the curtain, in her beautiful powder blue Ball gown.

"_Whatever you wish for, you keep."_

Then Carrie and Cinderella began singing together.

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through, no matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."_

As the song ended, a wand magically appeared in front of Carrie.

And there was a sudden flash.

And when everyone could see her again, Carrie wore a beautiful gleaming White ball gown, and a diamond studded tiara.

Meanwhile, the curtain had gone up and all the princesses were there in their gowns.

And Gadget had returned with her podium.

Kim Possible's ball gown was a beautiful shade of dark blue.

And then all the princesses started singing together,

"_when you wish upon a star, makes no difference who_ _you are. _

_When you wish upon a star your dreams come true._

"_If your heart is in your dream,"_

Began Snow White, Cinderella & Carrie,

"_No request is too extreme."_

continued Jasmine, Belle & Ariel.

"_when you wish upon a star as dreamers do." _they all sang.

Then suddenly from her podium, Gadget began singing ,

"_Fate is kind,"_ she sang beautifully,

"_She brings to those who love."_

Then Carrie walked over and picked her up, and they sang a beautiful duet. (Of course Gadget's ball gown was Lavender, like her jump suit was.)

"_the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing."_

Then Finally, all the princesses sing together.

"_like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through._

_When you wish upon a star your dreams come true."_

They finished the song and smiled and bowed to the audience.

Carrie put Gadget back on her podium.

Then Gadget said,

"Thank you ladies and gentleman, and now on behalf of the princesses and myself, a special thank you to miss Carrie Martin."

Carrie bowed to the audience then to the princesses.

"And thanks to all of you," said Carrie, tears in her eyes,

"For making a little girls dream come true."

"Ahhh," they all said and hugged her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, friends, thats the end of this chapter, and as you know, all good things must end,

So next time, through some tearful Goodbyes, the princesses leave the tipton.

Be here for the conclusion.

And as always, please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses

By Kim's #1 Fan

Well friends, as they say, all good things must come to an end, and so, here's my ending.

As always, thanks to all who've read and reviewed.

I do not own The Disney Princesses, Zack & Cody, Kim Possible or Gadget Hackwrench.

And Now ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Goodbyes.

The suitcases of all the princesses waited in the lobby.

"I must say Madeline," said Mr Moesby.

"You have done a surprisingly wonderful job this weekend."

"Why thank you, Mr. Moesby." replied Maddie blushing.

"But do me a big favor," asked Mr. Moesby.

"Sure," replied Maddie.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll do it again next year when they come back."

"Of course Mr. Moesby." said Maddie smiling.

Just then the elevator opened, and Kim Possible and Rufus came out.

Rufus the naked mole rat was in tears.

"Rufus," said Kim,

"What's wrong little guy?"

"Mushu." he cried.

"Mushu?" asked Kim,

"Isn't it a little early for chinese take out?"

Just then the elevator opened again, and Mulan came out comforting her pet dragon.

"Oh, come on now Mushu, you'll see him again." she said.

"Yeah," bawled the dragon,

"Next year!"

Rufus, who had been sitting on Kim's shoulder, immediately jumped down.

"Mushu!" he cried.

"Rufus!" cried Mushu.

The two friends hugged.

"Well," said Kim sticking out her hand to shake with Mulan.

Mulan took her hand and pulled her into a sisterly hug.

"See You next year Princess." said Mulan.

"Count on it Princess." replied Kim.

Then they separated, then they separated their pets.

"See you next year Rufus!" called Mushu, giving his new friend a thumbs up.

"Next year!" replied Rufus returning the gesture.

Kim started to go out the door, but Maddie called her back.

"Kim, I've got a going away present for Rufus."

Rufus ran up to the registration desk,

and held out his little arms.

Maddie gave him a basket with assorted cheeses.

"What do we say Rufus?" asked Kim.

Rufus looked up at Maddie and said,

"Thank You Maddie."

"Your welcome sweetie," said Maddie,

"hope to see you again next year."

Then Kim carried Rufus and his basket of cheese out the door, but before she left, she turned waved to everyone and then she left.

Meanwhile Zack & Cody stood dutifully nearby, beside Esteban, the senior bellhop.

The Elevator opened again and Princesses Jasmine and Ariel came out.

Jasmine carried a small cage, and inside chippered a very angry monkey.

"Abu," said Jasmine soothingly,

"You did this to yourself.

I'd like to let you out but you might steal something else."

"Jas," said Maddie,

"Let him out, I've got something to give him."

Jasmine did as she was told, and let the little monkey out.

The minute the cage opened, Abu rushed out and hugged Maddie's neck.

"Maddie," he said,

"Abu sorry."  
"Oh , well that's all right," said Maddie hugging him back.

"but next year, no stealing O.K.?"

"O.K." replied the monkey, then Maddie gave him a banana.

"Thanks Maddie." he said.

"Your welcome Abu."

Then Abu ran back to Jasmine and started to go back in the little cage.

"No Abu," said Jasmine sweetly, then pointing to her shoulder.

Abu immediately jumped up on her shoulder and hugged her neck.

"Goodbye Maddie." said Jasmine when they saw their new friend.

"Bye ladies," said Maddie to both princesses. " see you next year."

"So Long Maddie." said Ariel sweetly.

"Oh Ariel," said Maddie taking off her starfish badge that Ariel had made for her when they first met.

"No Maddie,"said Ariel,

"You keep it. You'll need it next year."

As Jasmine and Ariel started to leave Jasmine pointed out Zack & Cody.

They walked over to the boys.

Then, Jasmine kissed Cody's cheek,

while Ariel kissed Zack's cheek.

Then they switched, and Jasmine kissed Zack's other cheek,

while Ariel kissed Cody's other cheek.

When they were done, the boys were both dazed.

"Bye boys." said Jasmine sweetly.

"And remember," said Ariel sweetly,

"be nice."

And then both princesses turned and waved to Maddie, and then they were gone.

"Well, now that's just great," sighed Mr. Moesby.

"now we have two stunned boys-"

Before Mr. Moesby could finish his words, Maddie was on the phone with the boys mother.

"Carrie, could you please come and pick up your boys."

Then she hung up.

"She'll be here in a minute." said Maddie to a confused Mr. Moesby.

Soon the elevator opened, and Cinderella came out carrying not just two mice but three.

"Sorry guys," said Gadget nicely to the two other mice that were fawning over her,

"but you see guys, I'm taken."

Cinderella put Gadget down on the registration desk, so she could say so long to Maddie.

"G'bye Maddie," she said cheerfully,

"It sure was nice to meet you."

"Bye Gadj," replied Maddie,

"See ya next year."

Suddenly the doors opened and a chipmunk walked in.

He wore a bomber jacket and an old fedora.

"Gadget?" he asked.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Chip!" yelled Gadget happily, and she jumped off the registration desk,

ran to the chipmunk, and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Chipper," she said lovingly, between kisses.

"I've missed you so much,"

then she turned her head.

"Well," she said,

"So long everyone."

And with that, the chipmunk carried Gadget out to a tiny plane that appeared to be made from garbage.

Seconds later the plane took off.

"Goodbye Maddie," said Cinderella,

"I look forward to coming back again next year."

"See you next year Cindy,"

said Maddie playfully.

"Oh and Maddie, my fairy godmother would like a word with you."

The fairy Godmother appeared from out of nowhere.

"Thank you so much my dear for finding my wand." she said sweetly,

then she touched Maddie's head with her wand and disappeared.

Maddie felt her head, and discovered a diamond studded tiara.

"Next time you see her," she said to Cinderella,

"tell her I said thanks."

"Right, well, so long all." said Cinderella as her pumpkin coach appeared.

Then she went out the door and was gone.

Once again, the elevator opened, and out came Pocahontas, with her raccoon friend Meeko, and her humming bird friend.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Maddie." she said when she reached the registration desk.

"The pleasure was all mine Pocahontas." replied Maddie sweetly.

Then she turned to leave, and the wind blew the doors open for her.

Just after she left Mr. Moesby said, "My pen!"

And Maddie said,

"My badge!"

Pocahontas came in and put both items on the registration desk, then smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry." she said.

Then she turned to Meeko,

"Next year, your staying home." she said sternly.

And then she was gone.

The elevator opened, and Carrie stepped out.

"Where are they?" she asked Maddie.

"Right over there." said Maddie pointing out the two still dazed twins.

"Come on guys." said Carrie.

"Yes darling." said Zack dreamily.

"Coming dear." said Cody dreamily.

They both followed Carrie into the elevator.

Just after they left another elevator opened and out came Snow White and all seven dwarfs.

"Princess," asked the dwarf with glasses,

"Yes Doc?" asked Snow White sweetly.

"Can we sing our song now please?"

"Just a minute Doc," she said, then she walked over to the candy counter

and talked to Mr. Moesby.

"Moesby," she said holding out her hand.

"Your highness." said Moesby and he dropped a pair of earplugs into her hand.

Then she put one earplug into each ear, and said,

"Sing away guys."

The dwarfs immediately began singing,

"High ho, High Ho, it's to the airport we go."

As they marched out, Snow White turned and yelled,

"Good bye all, see you next year."

And with that they were gone.

The elevator opened again and Aurora and her three good fairies stepped out.

"Well," began Aurora sadly, when she reached the registration desk.

"I guess this is good bye."

"No," said Maddie cheerfully,

"not good bye, just 'See you next year.'"

Aurora smiled, and said,

"See you next year Maddie."

And then she hugged her new friend.

"See you next year Aurora."

replied Maddie sweetly.

Then Aurora and her fairies left.

As they left, Aurora's dress kept changing colors.

But this time, it changed from Pink to Blue to Green.

"Ladies please," said an exasperated Aurora,

"One color at time."

"Sorry dear." they all said together,

and then they were gone.

Finally, Belle and her friends came down the stairs.

"What's holding up that elevator?"

asked Belle when she reached the registration desk.

"Sorry Belle," Maddie apologized,

"I guess it's been overworked this morning, with everyone leaving and all."

"Oh," replied Belle.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you next year Madd." said Belle sweetly.

"Yeah, see you next year, Madame President." teased Maddie.

Belle smiled, hugged Maddie then turned to her luggage and said,

"All right guys, let's head home,"

she looked around, then said to the clock,

"Where's Lumière?" she asked.

Suddenly a maid ran by being chased by a candelabra.

"never mind, I see him." she said.

"Lumière!" she shouted.

The candelabra stopped, and hopped back to Belle.

"Sorry Belle." he said.

"You bet your s-" began the walking clock as they, Belle, and her luggage went out the door.

"Can't you two ever get along?" asked Belle as the doors shut.

As soon as the doors shut, everyone was back to normal.

"Well," began Mr. Moesby, taking back his jacket from Maddie.

"I guess thats that."

Suddenly, they were cartoons again.

"Oh, what now?" asked Mr. Moesby.

Then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Excuse me?" she said,

everyone turned to see a beautiful black haired gypsy in a beautiful white dress.

"But is this the Disney Princess convention?" she asked.

"Sorry Esmeralda," said Maddie sweetly,

"but you'll have to come back next year."

"Oh," she said, then turned around and said to the long haired greek girl, and the tiny blond fairy,

"I told you we should have left sooner Meg."

"Sorry Es." said the greek girl.

Then once again, everyone was normal.

"Mr. Moseby?" said Maddie,

"Yes Madeline?" asked Mr. Moesby,

"Remind me next year to keep Zack and Cody as far away from that gypsy as possible."

"Amen to that, Madeline," laughed Mr. Moesby.

"Amen to that."

The End.

(until next year.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed my first solo work.

P.S.: If anyone has any ideas for who could visit the tipton next year, please let me know.

And now, until next time,

God Bless.


End file.
